After Twenty Roses
by waterlit
Summary: Days in Kanda and Allen's lives. Kanda/Fem!Allen; can be taken as sequel to Roses After A Flood of Tears, or as a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The doorbell rang, bright and cheerful amid the drowsy evening calm.

Kanda looked up at the clanging sound, trying to see past his matted fringe. Allen laughed and reached over, taking care to keep her rounded abdomen away from the stove, to push his fringe to the side of his face.

The doorbell rang again, and Kanda put down the knife in his hand, looking at Allen uncertainly.

"I'll get the door." Allen smiled, shaking her soft white bangs out of her eyes. She made her slow way to the front door, all the while kneading her back with her hand.

"I'm coming," she called as the doorbell rang yet again, "give me a minute."

With some difficulty and much effort, she reached the door and wrenched it open.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi cried, bouncing in with great energy, looking as immature as he possibly could despite the premature touch of pepper-grey at his temples. "It's great to see you again! How's life so far? Is Yuu-chan treating you okay? Man, I'm hungry. I smell… is that soba?"

Allen chuckled at Lavi's tirade, before she greeted Lenalee with a quick peck on the cheek. "Come this way, you two. Though I think you already know where the dining room is…"

"You're right there, Allen!" Lavi announced. "I know your house like the back of my hand!"

Allen laughed and showed them into the dining room. Lenalee immediately started cooing over little Mana; she picked him up in her arms and tried to get his wavering attention. Lavi, as always, bent over Lenalee's shoulder and made faces at Mana, to Allen's great discomfort.

"Lavi…" Allen muttered, "Get away from Mana."

"Why, Allen-chan? Mana is so cute!" Lavi insisted, now poking at Mana's dimples.

"Because I said so." Kanda's voice travelled over, menacing as always.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi cried, abandoning his attempts at making Mana cry. Kanda was wearing an apron? "You look so…"

"So? So what?" Kanda advanced towards Lavi, knife held at the ready. "You want to say it out loud?"

"Kanda… Mana's looking." Allen said helplessly.

"Che." Kanda continued to glower at Lavi, though he put the knife down rather unwillingly.

"So, Yu, you cooking soba?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe." Kanda answered, his eyebrows twitching with annoyance. "What's it to you?"

Allen coughed slightly; in that instance, Kanda hurried over. He drew a chair out and helped Allen into it, supporting her round and swollen abdomen with his muscled arms. "You okay, Moyashi?"

"Yeah."

"You'd better rest here. I'll finish dinner. Try to keep an eye on Lavi."

"Yuu-chan, how could you say that? I'm no trouble at all." Lavi whined, but Kanda took absolutely no notice of him.

"Lavi," Allen laughed, "will you never change?"

"Allen," Lavi asked solemnly, "will you never change?"

Lenalee then chucked a sweet at Lavi's head. "Lavi, don't tease Allen. If you make her go into labour early you'll get it from Kanda."

"Enough about me," Allen smiled, "how's life?"

"Monotonous." Lavi answered. "I'm single and available, though, so feel free to call me up for a date if you need one, Allen-chan."

Allen snorted. "You, dateless?"

"Yes. Don't hit your friend when he's down!"

"It's true, Allen." Lenalee interrupted them. "He _is_ dateless."

"Oh. Poor you!"

"And Lenalee's going to be married soon!" Lavi interjected.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Bak Chan." Lenalee blushed slightly. "Lavi, you shouldn't have blurted the secret out!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"But we're glad to see you looking fine and dandy, Allen-chan." Lavi continued. "Glad to see that Yu is treating you well."

"And you're going to have another child!" Lenalee cried. "That's just lovely!"

"Kanda deserves to have some recognition too." Allen added. "He's been really sweet and nice."

"Like, by cooking diner?" Lavi asked, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Oi, Yu-chan! When I'm pregnant, will you help me cook, too?"

"What crap are you talking about, baka usagi? I am going to skewer you if you give me one more second of your shit-talk!" Kanda shouted from the kitchen amid sizzling noises.

"Bakanda! No profanities please!" Allen said.

"Che." The banging of plates followed. Allen winced slightly; then Kanda spoke again. "Dinner's ready."

Kanda appeared with two trays of food. Allen put Mana between herself and Lenalee.

As Allen was thus occupied, Lavi caught Kanda's eye. The moment Kanda sat next to Lavi, the redhead let lose his curiosity. "So… how's the guitar coming along?"

"Fine." Kanda mouthed the words with quiet precision. "Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem, buddy."

Dinner passed in a blur of conversation, and Lenalee laughed to see the amount Allen ate. She was envious, though, when she saw the way Kanda constantly helped Allen refill her plate, and by his concern with Mana's fussy eating habits.

When the time for parting came around, Kanda helped Allen walk to the door, his arm coiled firmly around her waist.

"Bye, Allen, Kanda." Lenalee smiled.

"Bye." Lavi grinned at his friends. He leaned in to whisper to Kanda. "Good luck with your strumming!"

As soon as their friends had left, Kanda helped Allen into their bedroom, supporting her till she sat on the soft, scented bed, a tired heap of limbs and abdomen.

"Rest first, Moyashi, if you're tired. I'll clear up and all that."

"Kanda…" Allen sighed, "I should help you…"

"You're tired." He turned and left the room.

Allen smiled at his retreating back, before laying her head on the pillows. He was right; she was tired.

When Kanda went back into the bedroom an hour later, Allen was already in sweet slumber. He walked over to the bed, sitting softly on the edge so as not to wake her. One calloused hand reached out to pull her hair tie off her hair. _Moyashi always forgets to take it off…_

Kanda smiled slightly as Allen's white hair fell around her shoulders. It was long now, and it curled ever so slightly at the ends. Unable to help himself, he entangled his fingers in the soft trails of white hair. Another hand he placed atop her round stomach, kneading it gently.

Allen felt the soft pressure on her huge baby bump; she opened her eyes, very surprised to see Kanda being so affectionate. "Kanda?"

"Moyashi. You're awake."

"Mmm."

"Is it painful?"

"No." Allen smiled softly. "It's a nice feeling."

Without warning, Kanda pulled Allen into his embrace, warm arms around the curve of her abdomen. "It must be uncomfortable. It'll be over soon."

Allen took Kanda's hands in her own, placing them directly above her stomach. "Can you feel him?"

"I don't think so. You should be sleeping, you know."

"I can't, now."

Kanda remained silent for a while. Then he spoke up. "Shall I sing you a lullaby?"

"Sing? You?"

Kanda made no reply, but he took his arms away from Allen's body. Walking over to the corner of the room, he drew a guitar out from its casing.

"Where did you get that from?" Allen asked, surprise etched into her features.

Kanda smirked; he sat down and began to strum a few lines, before settling on one he liked. Allen lay on her side, eyes open in surprise and happiness as he sang her a simple ditty. The tune swirled around them both, and she remembered the time when he gave her twenty paper roses, folded into being through sweat and pain, in a wintry park.

She clapped when it ended. "Thank you, Bakanda."

"Che, Moyashi, go to sleep." Kanda said, placing the guitar on the floor and putting his arms around her again.

Allen nestled contently into his embrace. Kanda rarely told her that he loved her, but little actions like these were enough to keep her heart with him. Maybe someday, he would open up enough to tell her that he loved her. But right now, she was content to lie in his arms within the soothing walls of their own tiny little utopia.

* * *

A/N: I had to write this; without writing this sort-of-sequel, I could never have been able to feel like I've finished Roses After A Flood of Tears for good. I don't know, but I do like characters to get their happily-ever-afters. At this point, I don't feel like I care about the pacing/ characterisation/ stylistic coherence of this fic. After all, I wrote this for the fluff, and I do miss writing fluff without having to care about whether the fic is lyrical enough.

I hope you enjoyed this; I felt happy writing it (: It was a change from the relentless studying I've been doing this week. The tests are next week, and I'm still dallying about like nobody's business heh.

Btw, I know the title's kind of weird. But I wanted a sense of continuity from the prequel (whatever) , so I used it. I don't think it really matters, though, whether you've read the prequel or not. This can act as a standalone fic too haha.

So that's about it, and reviews would be nice (:


	2. It Ends With White

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Allen sighed and tried to smooth away the creases that had made their way into her previously wrinkle-free uniform. They, however, did not deign to disappear. She sighed and rubbed her temples; everything was going wrong today. She was having a bad hair day, her feet ached, Jerry was not around and so lunch had been barely edible, Mana was crying, and little Alma had been bitten by a friend. Worst of all, Kanda had forgotten that it was their wedding anniversary.

She woke that morning with a bright and cheery smile, turning toward Kanda's side of the bed. Stretching her arms out, she noticed his absence from their room. He was not, as was his wont, at the dressing table tying his hair up and out of the way, nor was he relaxing in the bath. A part of her hoped that perhaps, just perhaps, he might be in the kitchen making breakfast for her, but that hope was dashed when she walked out of the bedroom.

Kanda, in fact, had positioned himself at the computer desk, actively researching something about babies born out of wedlock. Why he was even reading something of that nature had worried her, because Kanda had never been one to be that curious about all things sundry. Nevertheless, she continued to hope, throughout the process of preparing breakfast, that Kanda might have a surprise waiting for her. He would give her a ring, perhaps, or even a kiss.

And a surprise he had indeed given her – just that it was a nasty one.

He really did seem to have forgotten all about their anniversary. That she could put up with, but what she had just realised made her boiling mad. She had arrived for lunch and found him talking animatedly to Lenalee at a bench in the cafeteria, and he merely nodded at her when she sat down. Kanda was actually laughing – and he hadn't even bothered to smile at her all day!

The mounting anger was somewhat dispelled when Lavi arrived, because he managed to cheer her up, but as soon as she finished her lunch Allen decided to make herself scarce before she could do something she would regret later.

Now she stood outside the playground located within the Headquarters, watching her children play with the children of other employees of the Order. They were having fun, it seemed. From what she could tell, they were playing house; it looked so innocent, so happy. So different from the myriad emotions (jealousy, anger, depression) that she was feeling right now.

She was getting old, after all. Her hair had always been white, so that didn't matter much, except that it was getting brittle and less glossy than it was when she'd married Kanda. Her skin, too, was losing its tautness. Her face was haggard, that she knew, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired, married, and _unwanted_. She was unattractive in Kanda's eyes, in all likelihood.

Next to Lenalee, glowing, pretty Lenalee, she was matronly. True, she had kept her figure well; she was still slim (from all the training she had to undergo), and she had little hint of a tummy, but her haggard face might have drawn Kanda to Lenalee's still youthful-looking features. But of course Lenalee was able to stay youthful. She had no children. Allen supposed that being divorced, Lenalee could very well appeal to Kanda, since she was now no longer strictly out of bounds.

But what of Allen, and their children? Couldn't Kanda spare a thought for them? He'd once promised to love her for eternity, as they took their matrimonial vows some seven years ago. Why did Lenalee – what was she thinking?

Allen sighed again and rested her head against her arms. She was weary. She didn't want to think about the issue anymore. It could be that her imagination was running away with her.

_Oh Mana... it's so hard to walk on sometimes. _

...

The evening sun was beautiful that day, vibrant and cheerful even as it sank into the watery depths below the skies. Allen paused to stare at the setting sun, before she realised that her children were gone from the crèche.

With all the speed she could muster, she ran to the employees' lounge. Spying Miranda, she rushed up to her.

"Have you seen Kanda, Miranda?"

"Yes, Allen. Kanda brought Mana and Alma off with him! Lenalee and Lavi went too," Miranda told her.

Thanking Miranda, Allen made off for the bus stop.

_With Lenalee?_ Allen thought, as she waited for a bus. _And with Lavi? Why? Was Kanda trying to let Lenalee take my place for an evening? Did he bring Lavi along to preserve a semblance of normalcy and respectability?_

"Allen." Tyki Mikk smirked at her, his golden eyes clear as a pond after rain. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I need to get home?"

"Do you need a lift?" His golden eyes were positively smouldering.

Despite her wariness around Tyki, Allen decided to accept the lift. Today's events called for special intervention, and who was she to refuse god-sent help to catch her philandering husband in action?

She was silent throughout the journey, immune to the pretty scenery around her.

"The fall is the prettiest season, I always think," Tyki said, his voice sweet as honey. He glanced her way.

"It is," Allen answered, "there're so many colours."

"Are you upset?" Tyki probed. "Where's Kanda?"

"Just drive, please?" Allen pleaded. "Don't ask me anything..."

Tyki looked at Allen's flustered expression, opened his mouth as if to say something, and promptly closed it again. "You should just elope with me."

"Haha," Allen said weakly. "No."

"I'd twine red roses into your hair every day, if you want me to," Tyki continued.

_Red roses... twined into hair..._ Allen could see it in her mind's eye. _Only, it was Kanda who was doing the twining. Lenalee was sitting on Allen's favourite chair, and their bedroom was lit by a few candles, throwing only a dim light onto the sheets. Lavi and the children were nowhere to be seen. So Kanda had brought Lavi along to babysit. So Lavi did know? And he hadn't told her? _

_Kanda's deft hands finished plaiting the roses into Lenalee's long dark hair. _

"_Your hair's pretty," Kanda told Lenalee, his breath ghosting over her cheek, "much better than the Moyashi's."_

"_Oh Kanda, you shouldn't say such things about your wife..." Lenalee giggled, her face contorting into the visage of a woman with red, red lips and smoky eyes, and a hungry look. _

"_She's only my wife in name... you are my one true love." Kanda lunged forward and brought Lenalee into his embrace. _

_They kissed, then, and Kanda's hands slipped down Lenalee's bosom, and a button ripped shamelessly from its rightful place rolled under the bed, lodging itself in a crack. The candles burned, and the light shimmered. _

Allen found it hard to breathe; she was choking.

"Allen?" Tyki asked again. "Are you alright?"

Allen fell back to reality with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at him. "Uh, yeah. You were saying?"

"You're home." Tyki nodded. "Goodbye. I'll see you around."

He blew her a kiss as she stumbled out through the car door. Allen waited at the porch till she heard Tyki's car drive off. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open silently; she was now ready to march into her bedroom to confront the adulterers.

Much to her surprise, the lights went on as she walked into the hall. Lavi peered out of the dining room. Allen could see Mana running around behind Lavi; she could hear Lenalee's voice telling the children to quieten down.

Lavi grinned at her, and almost winked. "He's in the bedroom!"

Lavi shut the door, leaving Allen bewildered. She walked cautiously into her bedroom...Then she saw only Kanda, standing, looking at her, with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. His eyes were soft, and he was smiling, and now he was walking toward her.

"Happy anniversary," Kanda said, holding the bouquet out.

She accepted it, unsure of what to think. Had she been scaring herself, unnecessarily so? There was no sign of Lenalee around, and, she glared at the crack under the bed, but could see no sign of any misplaced button.

Instead, on the desk beside the bed stood a table laden with dishes, and Allen gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, his arms now around her middle.

Allen took a deep breath, and looked into his dark eyes. "Are you having an affair with Lenalee?"

"What are you saying!" Kanda looked shocked, and his brows formed an almost straight line.

"I... what am I saying!" Allen sat down on the bed, and tried not to let the tears show. "I've been a silly fool."

"Let's hear about it." Kanda sat beside her and took her hand. "What happened?"

Allen told Kanda all her suspicions – how he had seemed to enjoy talking to Lenalee much more, how he had seemed to forget their anniversary, how jealous she had been, eating herself inside out with envy and anger...

He hugged her. "You silly little Moyashi. I can explain all that later. Anyway, I meant to surprise you with this dinner. But it hasn't turned out the way I thought it would, has it?"

"It hasn't." Allen smiled, her gray eyes brightening. And then her stomach growled.

"You're hungry." Kanda drew her to the table. "Let's eat first."

As he watched Allen eat, Kanda started to explain the unusual circumstances.

"I'm not in love with Lenalee," he told Allen reproachfully, "you know she's been rather down ever since the divorce from Bak was finalized. Last week, she came to me with a secret.

"Lenalee's pregnant. Don't look at me like that – it's not my child."

"Then who – "

"Lavi. He's the father."

"Lavi?" Allen nearly choked. "When did he and Lenalee..."

"They did it some weeks ago in a drunken stupor. Lavi was trying to cheer her up and they got carried overboard. Lenalee told me of her predicament; that's why I've been trying to help her and cheer her up the past week."

"I see," Allen nodded, "why she would go to you. You're her oldest friend."

Kanda smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to get jealous so easily. I'm... sorry."

Allen stood up, smiling too. She walked to Kanda's side, and slid her arms around his neck. "There I was worrying like a silly fool. I love you, Bakanda."

Kanda leaned back into Allen's embrace. "I... feel the same way."

Allen laughed. "Still having issues saying I love you? You poor tongue-tied idiot. Don't retaliate, Yu!"

Kanda sent a fake glare her way, and she laughed again. That was what it was like, Allen thought, to be in love. To have a warm and fuzzy feeling when she looked at Kanda, to feel safe in his arms, to feel loved and young again. It was heaven, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

A/N: I know I labelled it as complete the last time round, but… I had this urge to write some Kanda/femAllen fluff.

I have no idea if they're OOC, but I do believe that every person, when jealous, can become very, very different, and sometimes not in a good way. And I suppose that after some years of married life, the romance might die down a bit, and Allen could feel somewhat insecure.

It's almost Christmas, so have a Merry Christmas! (:

Of course, reviews would be much appreciated, but thanks for reading, anyway!


End file.
